1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging system for supporting various kinds of support means, for example tie carrier hooks, skirt and trousers carrier elements, container trays, cloth carriers, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is well-known that the problem of storing various types of articles, such as, for example, ties, belts, foulards, bunches of keys, and also trousers and skirts, tidily and with ease of to access, occupying the minimal room, for example inside a wardrobe room, is an increasingly felt need.
In this regard, fitting wardrobes and wardrobe cabinets with various kinds of individual supporting/carrier elements, each of which has a well precise purpose, is known.
At present, no universal systems exist on the market which are capable of combining in an extremely rational way, different carrier elements designed to receive neatly, and with easy access, apparel accessories, and still other articles of different kinds, which are generally worn.
The general purpose of the present invention is therefore to provide a universal hanging system which meets the present requirements of having available, inside a wardrobe and/or wardrobe cabinet, or also simply wall mounted, a plurality of carrier means of different types, precisely designed to rationally receive the various articles as recited above.
This purpose is achieved by a system having the characteristics recited in the appended claims.